Anxiety
by GothPhantom
Summary: Tears rolled down my face as I felt the vibration from my phone near my stomach. Lilly's POV. Two shot. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: Not one of my best, but I loved the idea. Hope you all enjoy :)**

The music stopped.

The music box I owned sat motionless, the ballerina frozen the way she stood. I picked up the object gently and turned the knob till it stopped. The moment I put it down the gentle music filled the room, and the ballerina spun in circles.

I lay on my bed, mind spinning, heart pounding. This music was what put me to sleep every night. It was my little mind-escaping world, when I listened to the music box. I'd never been able to get to sleep without listening to it. Tears rolled down my face as I felt the vibration from my phone near my stomach. I picked it up and looked at who was calling.

_Miley [I love you Lilly!]_

Miley changed her name in her phone. It was cute at the time, but based off of events in school, it made me hurt. I had finally had the courage to tell her that I liked her. Well, like is an understatement.

I told her I loved her.

The phone kept ringing and I just stared at the screen. It was the eighth time she called me since school let out, and she'd left four voicemails that I didn't listen to. I couldn't bring myself to her heart-breaking rejection. So, I decided to just ignore it. I loved that girl so much it probably wasn't healthy. Well, it probably wasn't healthy at how much I wasn't eating because of anxiety and how I wanted to hurt myself.

I knew Miley hated me. The moment the words escaped my mouth she turned and ran away. I ruined everything. I destroyed my best friend and made her hate me. I destroyed my heart into so many tiny pieces that there as no way of mending it again.

I stood up and placed a chair on the floor. Standing on top of the chair I took my belt and taped a little of it to the ceiling. Picking up a hammer and putting four nails in my mouth I stood back up and quietly nailed the belt into my ceiling. My phone kept vibrating on my bed, but at this point I couldn't care. I couldn't accept how I was. I knew I was a lesbian and I knew I was in love with my best friend. I knew that no matter what I did, nothing would change. I knew that I would be hated and that she wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, talk to me anymore.

I knew that she wouldn't love me.

The belt was stuck in the ceiling tightly. To make sure I took a hold of it and jumped down. It didn't fall out, so I knew it would hold my entire body. I reached toward my bed and took a hold of my still vibrating phone. But this time, it was different.

I answered.

"Lilly, oh my god, I'm so glad you answered-"

"I'm sorry, Miley." I whispered before hanging up. Turning off my cell phone I stood upon the chair again and looked at the noose I had prepared. I knew at this point there was no turning back.

I couldn't take the hatred that I knew she had for me. I put the noose around my neck and took a deep breathe in. I left my door to the balcony (Miley and I both had balcony's. It made us laugh when we both discovered it) so the fresh air would hit me. I took another deep breath before I got ready to jump.

I heard something outside but I didn't care. My head was pounding more and more with the tension around me. I felt as though the air wasn't going into my lungs. Closing my eyes I took one foot of the chair.

"Lilly?" I turned and saw Miley's eyes fill with tears as I felt my other foot slip of the chair.

The music stopped.

**Reviewers get cookies.**

**Random Author Note: Honestly, music boxes scare the living shit out of me xD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Author's Note: This is definetely an optional chapter. I started writing it, thinking, "Man, I really wanted to end it where I was," but then I really started to get into it. If you wanted it to remain a one shot, let me make it clear; originally, Lilly was suppose to die. But now, the stories different :). I hope you all enjoy! **

**Chapter Two**

Everything happened in one moment.

The chair falling, Miley screaming, Lilly feeling herself being strangled but her legs being held up by the brunette to keep her from completely snapping her neck. The breath slipping from her body while the world started to spin, Miley grabbing the chair and shoving it underneath the blonde's feet.

And almost in an instant Lilly felt the belt being ripped out from the ceiling by Miley and the pressure on her neck disappeared.

The blonde stood completely still, trying to figure out what just happened in that split second. It seemed like the world stopped. Miley pulled Lilly down from the chair and the blonde unconsciously did without any argument.

The pain, in Miley's eyes, was unbearable.

Tears started leaking down both girls' faces in the silence that had no problem becoming more awkward and disturbing. They both couldn't turn away from each other. Lilly had no words to speak; everything seemed to be caught in her throat. It was as though there was something blocking everything she tried to think, speak, or even feel; like a border blocking the connection between her mind and her heart.

Miley was shaking uncontrollably. What she just witnessed and whom she almost lost made her mind blank. She saw the life drain out of her best friends face, the paleness enter her beautiful eyes. She saw the belt tighten on the blonde's neck, and all the happiness she ever saw in the blonde disappeared in that moment. Lilly was the light of Miley's life; when she saw every single minute they spent together flash before her eyes, the pain in her whole body was something she never wanted to experience again. Although it was for a moment, it was absolutely the most horrific thing Miley had ever seen.

She saw her best friends corpse.

For a split second Miley was proud of herself for reacting so quickly. But that moment quickly passed and was filled with depression and shock. The brunette had no idea what to say. The tension between the two was unsustainable.

Miley couldn't handle it any longer.

Gathering all the strength in her soul that had just been torn, she uttered one simple word. "Why?"

It was as though the silence had been shattered. Like the silence was a very thin piece of glass, and Miley had just chucked a pebble the size of a shell at it. The blonde started breathing hysterically, tears unstoppable, then collapsing into Miley's arms.

"I'm sorry." Lilly repeated as before, only this time, she meant it with every fiber in her being. She couldn't comprehend anything else, other then the destruction she felt in her heart. Her heart was cut up like a piece of wood, burned like coal, then the ashes were stepped on to destroy it completely.

Suddenly, as if an epiphany happened, the blonde jumped up. "Why did you stop me?" She was shaking with anger, fists balled up.

Miley stared in shock. "What?"

"Why did you stop me?" The tears poured down her face as the fire burned inside of her. "I wanted it to happen. I wanted it to finally be over so you wouldn't hate me. Damn it, Miley, I wanted to die!"

The brunette's eyes went wide with anger as she went right to Lilly. "You wanted to die? You don't even know," the tears came out with every word, "how I felt seeing you do that to yourself."

"Why did you even come here? You hate me, I was ignoring your calls, so didn't you realize I didn't want to talk to you?"

Miley's face dropped and the anger disappeared. "Why did I come here?" She said barely above a whisper, inches away from Lilly's face.

The blonde showed no sympathy. "Yes, why did you come here?"

In a moment the depression disappeared and now the anger had completely built up in Miley. Her body was shaking and her face was wet with tears. Breathing heavily Miley stared at her. Without saying a word she yanked Lilly closer to her- that made them about a half a centimeter away- and kissed her.

However, just as soon as the kiss started was it torn away. The brunette was to angry with the situation to be happy that she got the courage to kiss the girl she dreamed of. But out of nowhere, the blonde crashed their lips together yet again. This time, it was more passionate and intense. Falling on top of the bed the blonde pulled away but the fire in her eyes burned madly.

"Who would have thought an attempted suicide would lead to this?" Lilly whispered, the thick line around her neck bright red.

Miley swallowed before slowly bringing her hand to the forming bruise. Stroking her neck sensually she turned her head to meet the blue eyes. "There's so much life in them now…" Miley spoke more to herself then the blonde. "Lilly…"

The blonde moved away an inch but could still feel Miley's breathe on her face. "I really do love you Miley." There was no fear in the girl's voice, Miley noticed- no, there was strength, there was even courage.

"Lilly, the three words I want to say, don't even being to explain how I feel about you." Miley sat up and pulled the brunette into a tight embrace. She wanted to feel the blonde breathing and hear her heart pounding. She wanted to get a shiver when Lilly rubbed her back smoothly and nuzzled her chin into the brunette's shoulder.

Her heart needed to make sure Lilly was still with her. As the two embraced a cool summer breeze from the open balcony hit them. The trees rustled while the stars gleamed. A full moon shined through a crack in the window, landing directly on Lilly's nightstand.

The music box lay motionless on the table, forgotten.

**Reviewers get cookies.**

**Another Random Author Note: I wrote this whole chapter while watching Little Bill on Noggin xD. Needless to say I felt pretty messed up haha.**


End file.
